No hay hora en que yo no muera
by Core chocolate
Summary: ...supo que ya no podría conciliar el sueño, no si la oscuridad, los terribles gemidos y el frío de su reciente alucinación aún se sentían tan cercanos... Este fic participa en el reto "Terror en el fandom" del foro "La Mansión Hellsing".


Contigo en el corazón.

Hellsing pertenece a Kouta Hirano y yo escribí esto sin fines de lucro. Este fic participa en el reto **"Terror en el fandom"** del foro **"La Mansión Hellsing"**.

¿Advertencia? ¿Aclaración? Quise darle a este escrito un toque de terror, pero no lo logré. Como siempre, creo que tiene más de angustia, y quizá un poco de suspenso. No lo sé. Por más que intento seguir las indicaciones, no puedo, no me sale. Pero espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

 _ **No hay hora en que yo no muera**_

 _..._

 _No duermo para que al verte_

 _llegar lenta y apagada,_

 _para que al oír pausada_

 _tu voz que silencios vierte,_

 _para que al tocar la nada_

 _que envuelve tu cuerpo yerto,_

 _para que a tu olor desierto_

 _pueda, sin sombra de sueño,_

 _saber que de ti me adueño,_

 _sentir que muero despierto. **1**_

 _..._

Al final, sus más profundos miedos se condensaban en uno solo: ya no temer.

 **Oscuridad.**

Parpadeó un par de veces, en espera de que sus pupilas se adaptaran pronto a las penumbras. Volvió a parpadear y abrió los ojos por completo. Había leído que después de cierto tiempo los ojos eran capaces de distinguir formas incluso en la oscuridad, pero en ese momento le era imposible ver algo. Era cierto que no sabía desde cuándo estaba ahí, aun así sentía que ya tenía un buen tiempo. Días, horas, minutos... no lo sabía, su mente no alcanzaba a cuantificarlo, pero sus sentidos le decían que era bastante. Inspiró profundo y contuvo el aire dentro unos cuantos segundos, mientras sentía sus pulmones hinchados y tensos, los cuales se relajaron una vez que expulsó el aire lentamente. Le gustaba esa sensación. Repitió la acción una vez más y recordó que Walter le había recomendado ese ejercicio de respiración para cuando no pudiera dormir. ¿Walter? ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Estiró una mano fuera de su lecho y buscó algo a lado, pero lo único que encontró fue el vacío y una frialdad que la obligó a recoger su mano en su regazo. Era verdad, no estaba en su habitación, ¿cómo lo había olvidado? Pero más importante, ¿cómo sabía que no estaba en su habitación si no podía ver nada?

El lugar donde estaba acostada era mullido, pero no era su cama, además de que no tenía ninguna manta ni almohada. Suspiró con fastidio, sin comprender nada de lo que ocurría, e intentó incorporarse; sin embargo, ya no pudo moverse. Una opresión se extendía con lentitud por su cuerpo, desde la punta de sus pies, subiendo por sus pantorrillas, sus piernas, su vientre, y cuando había llegado a su pecho, le pareció escuchar algo. Era como un sollozo, o una risa, o un grito apagado y penoso, no, eran cientos de risas, llantos, gritos..., todos al unísono, como en una funesta sinfonía, que le enchinaba la piel y al mismo tiempo le dolía. Pesaba y lastimaba, era como si una gran loza la aplastara poco a poco.

\- Es mi dolor, su dolor, nuestro dolor, vuestro dolor, pequeña... - alcanzó a oír una o muchas voces, pero ahora como un susurro en su oreja. - ¿Podéis sentirlo? Él sí y, a pesar de eso, nos aprisiona y se traga entero nuestro sufrimiento. ¿Podéis sentirlo?

\- No... Sí... - respondió confundida y temerosa. - Sí - salió apenas de su boca. - Yo... yo... necesito levantarme. ¿Alguien podría ayudarme?

\- Devoró nuestra carne y huesos y se apoderó de nuestras almas... - la voz, las voces no se detenían. - Encadenó nuestras almas a su cuerpo vacío y corrupto...

\- Por favor...

\- Vagamos a su lado, eternamente, pisando las mismas tierras desoladas, respirando el mismo hedor a muerte y deseando más, para llenar el vacío que lo consume y para disipar esta tristeza, su tristeza, que nos ahoga...

\- Yo... en verdad... necesito... - ella alcanzó a decir antes de que su garganta se cerrara más, pues la presión había subido hasta su cuello. - Yo... - calló y cerró los ojos. La desesperación no le serviría de nada, así que intentó pensar en algo, mientras aún pudiera respirar. Concentró toda su voluntad en una idea y comenzó a moverse. Al principio sólo pudo estirar sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo con mucho esfuerzo, pero después, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, se removió en el lecho. Su cuerpo se movía de un lado a otro, de arriba a abajo, como si quisiera romper las ataduras que la tenían atrapada... Y las voces continuaban sus lamentos.

\- Él quiere más carne y sangre fresca. Está cerca, ¿lo escucháis? - alguien murmuró con tono aterrador en su oído.

\- ¿Qué? - su boca logró pronunciar algo por fin.

\- Está cerca...

\- ¡Ah! - gritó, liberando su garganta, cuando sintió que una mano helada se posaba en su cuello. - ¡Ah! - gritó de nuevo y despertó. Abrió los ojos inmediatamente y pudo ver el techo de su habitación. Tenía fuertemente agarradas las sábanas entre sus puños y su cuerpo estaba sudoroso, pero se encontraba ahí, en su alcoba. Se irguió con un poco de pereza y buscó el apagador de su lámpara en la mesita de noche. Encendió la luz, salvadora, tranquilizante, y fue entonces cuando pudo respirar con más calma. - Fue sólo un mal sueño, una pesadilla... - dijo apagada, exhausta. Vio el reloj, eran las cuatro de la madrugada, faltaba por lo menos un par de horas para que amaneciera, pero supo que ya no podría conciliar el sueño, no si la oscuridad, los terribles gemidos y el frío de su reciente alucinación aún se sentían tan cercanos en su mente, e incluso en su cuerpo... Pensando en eso, tocó su cuello y se aseguró de que su temperatura fuera normal.

Se dejó caer con pesadez en el colchón y suspiró, pero ahora con alivio. Y, no obstante, se sentía intranquila; ya no era una niña pequeña, pero tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos y ver nuevamente, mejor dicho, no ver más que tinieblas, como en su sueño. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, se habría puesto a llorar, pero no ella, Íntegra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. Su padre nunca lloraba, nunca lo había visto hacerlo; su padre era un hombre valiente, y ella sería como él, una digna representante de la familia Hellsing... Un golpe en la puerta la asustó, obligándola a incorporarse de un salto. - ¿Sí?

\- Hija, ¿estás bien? - su padre preguntaba desde afuera.

\- Sí, papá - ella respondió al tiempo que la puerta se abría y el hombre entraba.

\- Escuché un grito... ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? - caminó hasta la cama de la pequeña y se sentó en una orilla.

\- No... Sí.

\- Puedo quedarme aquí hasta que vuelvas a dormir - el hombre ofreció sonriendo.

\- Ya no soy una bebé - ella respondió un poco molesta. - No tengo miedo - dijo y llevó la mirada a un lado, para ocultar las lágrimas que brillaban en sus ojos y que no se permitía derramar.

\- Está bien - estiró una mano y revolvió con aire juguetón el cabello de su hija. Ella agachó un poco la cabeza y también sonrió, pero al levantar la vista hasta el rostro de su padre se quedó petrificada. Las cuencas de los ojos del hombre estaban vacías y en su interior todo era negro, tan negro, tan desierto... Y ella, entonces, se sintió presa otra vez e intentó alejarse, pero alguien sostenía su brazo. Era él, su padre que no la dejaba y la sujetaba con tanta fuerza que dolía. Ella luchaba por soltarse. Las lágrimas que no se había permitido verter, ahora salían a raudales y mojaban todo su rostro.

\- ¡Ah! - gritó con angustia y dio un último jalón, quitándose la fría cadena (mano) con que su padre parecía agarrar su brazo. Por el esfuerzo cayó de espaldas y, por la impresión, se desmayó. Cuando se repuso y abrió los ojos, ya no se hallaba en su habitación, ya no era una niña, ya no estaba a lado de su padre...

 **Frío.**

Estaba recostada en el suelo, un suelo de piedra, gélido, áspero. Se sentó y volteó a todos lados; el lugar era un cuarto construido con grandes bloques de roca lisa, como un calabozo. No había puertas ni ventanas, ni algún pequeño resquicio que dejara entrar algún rayo de luz o calor; sin embargo, ella podía ver con total claridad a su alrededor y temblar ante una corriente de aire que congelaba. Se puso de pie y caminó, descalza, hasta uno de los muros. Era una estancia pequeña, pero le pareció avanzar una gran distancia, pues el piso bajo sus pies le calaba como miles de agujas de hielo que se encajaran profundamente en su carne. Cuando por fin pudo alcanzar la pared, se reclinó cansada sobre ésta. Sudaba y su respiración era agitada, además de que sentía que algo le aguijoneaba a la altura del pecho.

\- Papá - murmuró y, cuando el sonido de la última letra se hubo desvanecido, algo más se oyó en la solitaria habitación. Buscó con la mirada hasta dar, al otro extremo, con una enorme caja, un ataúd, para ser precisos. Ese ruido había sido el de la tapa abriéndose a un costado. Se preguntó, entonces, si desde el principio ese cajón había estado allí y ella no lo había visto por la confusión, pero más importante, si no estaba sola. No podía explicarlo, pero repentinamente se sentía acompañada, aunque no pudiera ver a nadie más ahí, o quizá sí, en el ataúd... Se acercó vacilante, anhelando, temiendo, hasta que los dedos de sus pies desnudos chocaron contra la madera del féretro... Estaba vacío. Se agachó y se asomó hacia adentro con curiosidad. Pasó con cuidado una mano sobre la suave tela que lo tapizaba y le pareció tan acogedor y cálido.

\- No pasará nada si descanso un momento. Hace tanto frío aquí fuera - pensó antes de meterse y acomodarse con soltura, pues el cajón era más grande que ella, quizá para un adulto. - No pasará nada si duermo un poco, sólo un poquito - se dijo adormilada por el calor tan generoso que emanaba del lecho mortuorio. - No pasará nada si me voy contigo, papá... - pronunció antes de que sus párpados se cerraran y su respiración se aquietara.

\- Nada.

Abrió los ojos inmediatamente y se tensó. Esa voz no provenía de fuera del ataúd, sino del interior. Quiso moverse, pero algo se lo impedía. - Quiero irme - ella dijo.

\- Quédate un poco más... Aquí se está tan bien, pequeña... - era un hombre, la voz gruesa y pesada de un hombre que la abrazaba por la espalda. No podía verlo, ni siquiera sus brazos que se enredaban en su torso, pero lo sentía a él y su aliento helado sobre su piel. - Hace tanto frío afuera... - él dijo y entonces un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo entero de la chica.

\- Quiero irme - ella exigió con voz temblorosa.

\- Quédate aquí, pequeña. Hueles muy bien... a sangre joven, a vida fresca, como los campos de primavera en mi antigua nación.

\- No... - temblaba, pero ya no era por el frío que se había colado con la presencia, o no presencia, del intruso, sino por temor.

\- Hace frío. Lo sientes, ¿verdad? Si te quedas conmigo, nunca más lo sentirás.

\- Pero tú estás congelado... - susurró.

\- Jajaja... - rió con una risa profunda, vibrante. - Quédate aquí, pequeña, y ya no sentirás dolor. Devoraré todos tus pesares, tus alegrías, tu mente y tu corazón; haré de tu carne mi alimento y tu alma me seguirá por la eternidad.

\- Quiero irme, por favor, quiero irme - intentó sonar resuelta.

\- Seguramente tu sangre tiene un sabor excelente - tomó la mano de la chica y la acercó a su boca. Le dio un lengüetazo lento a la muñeca y después pasó sus dientes sobre la piel delicada de la joven. - Tan indefensa, tan deliciosa...

\- ¡Papá! - profirió como grito de auxilio y despertó.

\- Señorita, ¿está bien? - Walter la veía preocupado desde un costado de su cama.

\- Yo... - se incorporó y notó que no llevaba zapatos, aunque sí su ropa habitual. Entonces recordó todo. Hacía apenas unas horas que el doctor había dicho que ya nada se podía hacer por su padre. Desde ese momento ella no había querido separarse de su papá, pendiente de todo lo que pudiera pasarle, o no. Y cuando él ya no abrió más los ojos, ella se paralizó, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y una parte de sí misma se hubiera roto, y ya no fuera capaz de pensar, de sentir... Y una sensación de frío se extendiera por todo su interior. Después de eso, Walter la había llevado hasta su habitación para que descansara y le había dicho que él se encargaría de todo.

\- Yo... Tuve un mal sueño, es todo - respondió agotada. - No te preocupes, Walter. Tengo mucho que hacer...

\- Debe descansar. Como le dije, yo me encargaré de todo - el viejo le extendió una taza humeante de té a la chica. - Le traje esto, pensé que podría tranquilizarla un poco.

\- Gracias, Walter, lo beberé después - tomó la taza y la colocó con cuidado en la mesa de noche. - Yo... creo que dormiré un poco más - el recuerdo de su reciente pesadilla la estremeció levemente.

\- Si necesita algo, llámeme, por favor - pidió el mayordomo antes de salir y dejar a solas a la muchacha.

\- Gracias - dijo cuando la puerta se cerró por completo. - Gracias - volvió a decir ya sola, en silencio... El silencio que se había instalado en esa casa desde que su padre se fuera... ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Cómo seguir? Sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse y el agua a salir de éstos, pausada, callada, dolorosamente. - Padre, yo no sé qué debo hacer... - se recostó boca abajo y dejó que su llanto mojara la almohada. Y de repente no sólo su rostro estaba húmedo, también su cuerpo, todo su cuerpo, como si una corriente de agua la arrastrara...

 **Lágrimas.**

Porque era un caudal violento el que la llevaba de un lado a otro, desorientádola. Y sentía que las salientes de las rocas la golpeaban y herían, y su sangre teñía el agua de rojo. Intentaba nadar contra la corriente, llegar a la orilla y salir de ese remolino, pero sus fuerzas flaqueaban.

\- ¡Busca y destruye! ¡No dejes a nadie con vida! ¡Sólo busca y destruye! - las palabras que, en un arrebato de ira y de amargura, dijera hace poco, se repitieron en su cabeza y en un instante estaba en tierra, sus pulmones ya no colapsaban de a poco por el agua y su cuerpo herido descansaba sobre la arena.

\- Esas eran las lágrimas que has provocado, Íntegra - esa voz... - Pero no deberías arrepentirte.

\- ¿Qué? Aluc... - se levantó, pero calló sorprendida, pues se vio rodeada por cientos de ghouls. Vestían el uniforme de su organización y, otros, la ropa de equipos especiales de algún otro país... Brasil. Se preguntó cómo lo sabía, si ella nunca los había visto, pero lo entendió inmediatamente. -¡Maldito, ven aquí! - dijo furiosa, pero ya nadie respondió. El eco de su voz se perdió en la lejanía, al tiempo que veía a esos monstruos apretujarse a su alrededor y sujetarla, jalando su carne para partirla en pedazos. Y de un momento a otro sintió cómo la desgarraban y vio las bocas pútridas de esos seres engullirla. Las gotas de sangre que salpicaban de sus hocicos al masticar empapaban su rostro. En cuestión de segundos había pasado de sentirse a salvo a desfallecer por la intensa agonía, la infernal agonía que le era suministrada por sus propios subordinados.

\- Yo soy el que sostiene el arma. Yo apunto. Yo pongo el cargador y deslizo la cámara. Yo soy el que quita el seguro. Pero... tú eres la que en realidad los mata.

\- Lo sé... - dijo entre débiles quejidos, mientras se sentía morir. - Pero... no les pediré que me perdonen, todo esto ha sido mi culpa - volteó a un lado, tratando de distraer el dolor que la destrozaba, y vio a muchas personas contemplarla: hombres, mujeres, niños, de todas las edades, y risas histéricas y llantos desconsolados se mezclaban en esa multitud. Eran madres, padres, esposas, hijos, hermanos... y se regocijaban con su tortura, se entristecían con su suplicio. Ella también quería reír y llorar, todo al mismo tiempo, como ellos, y que esos monstruos acabaran con ella pronto, para ya no sentir, para ya no sufrir, para ya no soportar ese peso...

\- ¿Te rindes tan fácil?, Íntegra Hellsing.

\- ¡Calla! ¡Calla! - gritó, retorciéndose por el tormento que era estar ahí y en un momento dejar de ser poco a poco. - ¡Tú no sabes! ¡No entiendes! ¡Calla! - se llevó las manos al rostro y cubrió sus ojos llorosos. - Calla... - dijo sin energía.

\- ¿Te rindes tan fácil?, Íntegra - ella escuchó muy cerca de su oído y un conocido escalofrío la asaltó, provocando que brincara en el sitio donde estaba sentada y, al hacerlo, se golpeara la cabeza con el escritorio.

\- Auch... - sobó su frente. Se había quedado dormida en su oficina, esperando que Alucard o Seras se comunicaran después de lo de Río de Janeiro. Continuaba con una mano en su cabeza, cuando alguien tocó a la puerta. - Adelante.

\- Señorita, es tarde - Walter entró a la sala. - Debería prepararse para la reunión que tendrá con la Reina.

\- Es cierto, Walter, casi lo olvido - dijo y presionó el puente de su nariz con su índice y pulgar, en un intento por relajarse, luego se puso los anteojos que reposaban a un lado de su cenicero, en donde había muchas colillas de puros, muchos de los cuales se habían consumido en el abandono.

\- ¿Se siente bien? Se ve un poco cansada. ¿Pasó aquí toda la noche? - el hombre se aproximó hasta el escritorio y reparó en el desorden que imperaba en el mueble, pero también en las ropas de la mujer, cuya apariencia era un poco desaliñada.

\- Sí, creía que alguno de ellos llamaría.

\- Lo harán, no se preocupe - sonrió y pensó que su ama a veces se comportaba de manera un poco sobre protectora, aunque ella nunca lo admitiera. - Alistaré su baño - mencionó amable y se dirigió a la salida.

\- Gracias, Walter, por todo - ella dijo antes de que el hombre saliera.

\- Puede contar conmigo siempre, señorita - el viejo sonrió otra vez y salió.

\- Siempre... Esperar... - se reclinó en el respaldo del sillón y estiró los brazos hacia arriba. - ¿Cuánto más? - cerró los ojos. Cinco minutos más no le afectarían...

 **Tiempo.**

Cinco minutos, una hora, un día, una semana, un mes, un año... Treinta años ya, de insomnios y de insoportable somnolencia. Todo tan rápido, todo tan lento.

Un segundo más y se levantaría de esa cama, pues era definitivo que esa noche no podría dormir, como tantas otras. La vejez realmente la estaba afectando, porque era eso, ¿verdad?, o quizá... Se acordó del sueño de unas noches atrás y de su despertar alterado. Ya no se trataba de una chiquilla fácilmente influenciable, pero no podía negar que ese sueño, no, esa pesadilla la había perturbado tanto que aún podía recordarla con todo detalle.

¿Y cómo había sido? Tan vívida que casi creería que había sido realidad, porque, en efecto, había sido realidad. Soñó con un lugar oscuro, muy oscuro, y tan frío que congelaba el aire en sus pulmones. Su carne caía en trozos de su cuerpo y la sangre salía a borbotones de sus venas, y era tanta que inundaba el lugar. Se oían risas desesperadas, llantos amargos, y su voz confundida entre todos esos sonidos. Su padre estaba ahí, pero no la ayudaba, aunque ella se lo pidiera, aunque ella lo buscara. - Está muerto, ya no puede ayudarme - se dijo y giró para encontrarse con Walter. La veía con atención, con aflicción, con arrepentimiento. - Lo siento - alcanzó a escuchar que el viejo decía antes de desaparecer. Y después nada, ni oscuridad, ni frío, ni sangre, ni lágrimas, sólo nada... Y el tiempo pasaba, y la nada crecía.

Porque los monstruos y los horrores de la vida ya no la asustaban, no después de tantos años, no después de tantas batallas, sino el silencio, el absoluto silencio, el vacío... Ya no escucharlo jamás, no sentir ese escalofrío al oír su voz tan cerca, no percibir su gélido aliento en la piel, no compartir el dolor de su alma en pena y ya nunca morir en vida junto a él... - Es cierto - pensó que antaño a él le gustaba meterse en sus sueños y espantarla. Por eso tal vez si durmiera, algún día... - Soy una estúpida - se burló de sí misma y se removió en el colchón. Era definitivo, esa noche la pasaría en vela de nuevo.

El viento mecía suavemente las copas de los árboles. Se concentró en eso, en el rumor del viento entre las ramas y en la luz de luna que atravesaba la ventana y llenaba la habitación de un aura fantasmal. - Supongo que esta será una noche tranquila, ¿no es así? - sonrió. - ¿O volverás hoy? - pensó y cerró los ojos, fingiendo dormir, en espera, en una interminable espera...

* * *

¿De dónde salió esto? Ni idea. La "inspiración" llegó de muchas partes, creo: de una pesadilla que tuve hace tiempo; de la canción "Equation" de la película Le petit prince; de unos churros que comí (y no, no me hicieron daño ni me provocaron alucinaciones); de los días fríos que ha habido últimamente acá donde vivo; de la oscuridad de mi habitación; de que se acerca noviembre y con éste muchas cosas; del agua de guayaba que preparé y supo bien; de la tristeza que siempre está junto a mí; de las ganas que tengo de que llueva y no llueve; del poema de Villaurrutia; y puede ser que de algo más, pero ya no recuerdo qué. Y de todo eso, mi cerebro hizo un revoltijo y quedó este fic.

Ahora la explicación: son cuatro las pesadillas, una para cada momento significativo en la vida de Íntegra (según mi interpretación), y al final, estas cuatro dieron forma a una sola. Porque Íntegra puede ser una mujer fuerte, de voluntad férrea, pero yo creo que también tiene debilidades e inseguridades, y es lo que quise tocar un poco en este loco escrito. Como sea, mejor me voy a comer más churros. Gracias por leer.

 **1** Xavier Villaurrutia, " _Décima muerte"_

El título del fic es el verso final del mismo poema.


End file.
